1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a knife sharpener hand held or held in position by clamping or the like to a fixed object and, particularly to a knife sharpening device that can be used by persons of varying degrees of skill in sharpening knives and the like to produce a precision edge to the blade sharpened thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many examples of hand-held sharpeners for kitchen knives or the like (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 62,472; 605,289; and 4,494,340 for examples) an many examples of sharpening devices for other items (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,963,442; 2,398,560 and 2,800,040, for examples).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 605,289 and 1,963,422 teach the use of circular cutting blades and U.S. Pat. Nos. 62,472; 2,398,560 and 2,800,040 teach linear cutting blades.